


The Revenge of the Return of the Adventures of the Trauma Team

by Will_Keaton



Category: Trauma Team
Genre: Bad Fic, Deliberate Badfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Keaton/pseuds/Will_Keaton
Summary: Another day with the Trauma Team.





	The Revenge of the Return of the Adventures of the Trauma Team

No one suspected it but death was nearby on that day. At the trains station a woman walked out of the train and when all her faces holes started bleeding. Then she falled down.

“So then the ghost of my best friend said death was coming.” Torres made the talk to her co-workers at the hospital.

“Hey guys! The CDCIA sent us a message via carrier pidgeon!” Dr Freebird was shouted. “There are a alots of many sick people at the train station!”

“Screw that jaggoff! I'm gonna go and cure them all!” Then Torres made her onto her motorcycle and went very fast to the trans station. When Torres gotted their people all over were make bleeding from their face holes. Some of them were so sick they jumped through windows. “You people all suck!” She made shouting at patients.

Meanwhile at the secret militray blasé Dr. Cunningham ws the talk to six star general. “We neeed you to examine guy and tell us what he's wrong about.” They walked through many high tech doors and made walk into room. “This are why you come here.” He said pointing at bones.

“Hm. Well as a professional diagnostician I can tell what's wrong with him. All his muscles and organs are missing.”

“No big dum-dum. The bones made the archeologist soldier who dug them sick. We need you want diagnosisize him.”

“Okay sure.” The DR. turned to the patient. “So buddy, what are your symptoms?”

“Sir, I can't tell you that sir.” “And wwhy not?” “Sirbecause my commanding officers didn't tell me too. Sir” “Okay, would you stop calling me sir?” “Sir yes sir.” Then the archeologist soldier coughed up big bunch of bloody spew onto Cunninghams face. The Dr wiped with finger and stuck it in his mouth. “Yup. Judging by the taste I'd say you have a terrible viral disease that's spreadingall over the city.”

Six star Genral showed up wth armed gurards and said. “Cool, you find out diesease is. Now we are be needlessley evil. We'll quarentize everyone with disease and make them die time. You are also under aresst.”

“Yeah, I don't think so.” Cunningham then used rad Jeet Kun Do to beet out guards. He ran down hallway and used mop to beet up more guards and escapee from military HQ.

Meanwhile in the prison CR-S01 was being in prison. Suddenly all guards started bleeding from their face holes and feel the floor. As this happened CR-S01 had manesia cure. “I remmebre” He made say. Then he ran past all sick guards out front door of prison. “I need to doctors and what is going on.”

CR-S01 ran out fornt doorness of prison and too hospital, there he saw Torres who was treating many sick people with face bleeds. “You buttmunch! What are you is doing here!”

“I know what is happne!” CR-S01 made great expositing. “When I was little boy I made adoption by Dr. Sartre. He used his daughters blood to make super virus that cures all disease. He tested it on university one day but it got broken and killed everyone, then I get blamed for crime!”

“So if we find shithead's kid we can make a cure, right?”

“Yesers. Her name was Rosalia.”

“Holy mother of crap, that's the name of my best friend who is also a ghost!”

Meanwhile in the hospital Dr Tomoe was a walker when she meet Naomi and Alissa. “My kitty's sick” Was the Alissa sayer. “Can you make fix with her?”

“Sure thing!” Tomoe says with her mouth.

“But there's an epidemic made of now!” the arguer was Naomi.

Tomoe gave best asnwer of all answer. “The path of honour demands that I shove a camera up this cats butt.” So she did. With her gold plated colonoscopy machine she was the finder and take out piece of bone. This is what oyur kitty swallowed to sick make.”

Outisde Naomi was watching the sky when Dr Cunningham flew by in helicoptor and jumped out into garbage dumpster. “I stole some bones that may outbreak makers!” He made the saying. He make a give of bones to Naomi and she started to look at them. Then Naomi getted phone call on her magic cell phone that let her talk to dead people. “Your mother sucks cocks in hell!” Then the phone was made of hang up.

Naomi put skeleton into one piece. She also used parts that were pulled out of cats butt. “Once the complete was skeleton she knew who it was. “This is bones gasp of the evil Dr Sartre!”

Meanwhile CR-S01 and Dr. Torres where at a plcae. “This is where I grew up until I burned it down. Roselia was there two so maybe we can make a cake made of finding her.” They went inside and Torres interogated a computer.' Okay bitchpants! You're gonna tell us where Roselia is or I'll motherfucker you with a garden hose!” The computer sat there not answereing. “Okay you technopansy here comes the garden hose” After being interrogated with a gardenhouse the computer told them what they where asked. “Rosalia is in Mexico.”

The doctors went back to hospital where All Doctors were talking about the epic-demic. “The problems are caused by a virus.” One doctor says. “The virus enters through the body's door and makes tumour babies. Then patient bleeds out of face holes and gets a bruise over every skin.”

“We need to hell get to mexico!” Torres made saying.

“But we can't. The CDCIA made a quarantine.” Dr Freebird made talk. “They have a tank out there making the quarentine be good.”

“You can helicopter.” All doctors turned in shock and saw Mr FBI standing there. “Go with helicoptro of mine into mexico to save earth.”

So Torres and Mr. FBI and Dr. CR-S01and Naomi helicptered all the way to mexico except CR-S01 stayed back at the hospital.

Suddenly butterflys make appear! “Follow those butterflys They lead to us the Rosellia.” SO MR FBI followed to butterflys until destination and they see'd a body in a bunch of evil flowers. “This is Rosellias body.” Says the Naomi. “I wonder when pope starts crying when people die. We scream inside birth, maybe death also as well?”

IN order to make the understanding of the stuff Naomi used her cell phone ti call the dead. “I call need to the smartest dead person in all history to solve this puzzle.” So she called Sherlock Holmes. “Elementary my dear lady. Rosellia's blood have supervirus and she were shoot by Dr. Sartre and her blood fartilized the flowers making them evil and blue. Then butterflys spread the virus all over earth.” Also her body is magic beecuz it hasn;t decayed at all in two years.

“Of course!” Naomi shouting said. Then she coughed blood al over field. “No I have been infected the by infection!”

Tores rshed overtoop. “If the flowers are made of dammit virus we can use them and science to make a reverse virus and save all of earth!” So Torres did that.

Back in USamerica the virus was naughty and the doctors were having bad wresting time. Then out of nowehere Torres flew in over jet and ontop of giant crate that fall from sky. She opened crate and used reverse virus to cure all of world.

“The virus is dead.” Dr Tomoe verbalized. “Justoce has made the prevailing.

Then Naomi fell down.

“OH no!” Dr Cr-S01 made a say. “The virus made a mutation into super ultra virus because it was guilty!” Cr-S01 Cut into Naomi's heart and ginant lamprey pooped out. All doctors in hospital grabbed baseball bats and golf clubs and started operating on the lamprey by beating the tar out of it.

After a long tall battle the lamprey died and naomi was ll better. “The lamprey cured all disese in your boody,” says Tomoe.

Everyone made the happy that the sickness were made of curing. Butt soon after that was happened Stephen Hawking developed a computer program to summond demons and e-mailed it to everyone in Japan. After that many people became hospitaled. A docto'rs working is never done.


End file.
